Silver Memories
by Ryuu von Einzbern
Summary: Memories. That was all left of the legendary Silver Dragon, Argenta. Level 80 Main Quest Spoilers.
1. Memory 1: Silver

**Silver Memories**

 **A Dragon Nest Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Nest. I'm just a mere fan and gamer of it.

 **Note:** This fanfiction is also posted on my wattpad account.

* * *

 _Memories._

 _Argenta, the Silver Dragon had a lot of those._

 _But she hates them._

 _Why?_

 _Because all those memories brings nothing but a reminder of how wretched humans are._

 _A reminder that once upon a time she was foolish enough to trust and love them._

* * *

 **Memory [1]** Silver

I blink my eyes, as I try to comprehend of what was happening to me.

'Where the hell am I?' I ask myself.

Moments ago, I was just running towards Anu Arendel, I was thinking of what the Elf Elder and the others would do if they learned that Argenta, the Silver Dragon is dead and the Monolith...

The Monolith is now opened.

The world was supposed to end right away the moment it was opened, but Argenta sacrificed herself to prevent it, however it doesn't change the fact that the gates of Monolith remain opened.

I shake my head to get rid of these _unnecessary_ thoughts. They can wait. For now I need to get to Anu Arendel as fast I could.

'Hmm... Maybe I should use my magic to open up a teleportation portal. That way I could reach Anu Arendel faster.'

No. That is not advisable, Argenta herself warned me about this Monolith is very unstable at this moment and it might interfere with my magic if I'm not careful. While Iona's blessing protected me from losing my mind inside the territories of Monolith, I was still vulnerable to the other threats that it poses against me, especially now that the gates were opened and the seal stone was no more.

I am already on the outer region of Monolith, on Relic of Fog to be exact. That means I'm already near at Anu Arendel. I sigh with relief. Just a little more and i'm gonna reach now my destination.

But once again the Monolith decides to screw me up again.

I glance at my surroundings it appears that while I'm still at regions of Monolith I was no longer on the Relic of Fog.

"So tell me, dragon... What is your name?"

A weird looking guy appears in front of me. He was tall man with a long beard and was wearing a long white robe with a hood that concealed his eyes.

I answer him that I knew him not and I am definitely _not_ a dragon. But he appears to have not heard me and at seems that he cannot see me too. I was about to yell at him, when I hear a voice; a familiar one to be exact.

While that voice might have usually scared me off or unsettled me. I was more than happy to see her. I look around and my suspicions were confirmed.

It was Argenta.

It felt like I was about to cry.

She's alive.

She stood there like before. Still wearing her red robes and her silver hair was being gently blown by the wind.

"Argenta! You're alive!" I exclaim.

"I do not have a _name_. Who are you anyway?" Argenta asks.

I was then confused.

What the hell Argenta was talking about!?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Argenta is one of my favorite characters at Dragon Nest and after finishing the level 80 main quest, I was struck with inspiration to write a short story about her. And here it is... XD

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	2. Memory 2: The Dragon & Ancient

**Memory [2]** The Dragon  & Ancient

* * *

"I ask you the same question—Ancient. Who are you?" Argenta asks suspiciously, though she lowers and looses her grip on her dual swords.

"Ahh. It seems I have lost my manners; forgive me. I am Bishas Ambrosius, the leader of the Ancients."

What this man is Bishas Ambrosius!?

Bishas Ambrosius. He is known to be the last prophet of the Ancients and has made countless of prophecies through the dreams of the goddess, Altea.

"Just Arno if you will, daughter of Ancient Dragon,"

I thought he was already dead— then why is he still here!

'Well, the same thing applies to Argenta, so maybe I shouldn't be surprised at all.'

"Tch. Perhaps the Monolith is screwing me up once again." I mumble under my breath.

'Ugh. How am I supposed to get out of here!'

"You should leave this place soon. Its too dangerous-even for an Ancient to roam around here," says Argenta wearily.

"Dragon, Lagendia is also our home. We are creations of the goddess Altea. Therefore, we have the duty to protect it." replies the old sage in a polite way, not wanting to anger the dragon.

Argenta sighs.

"It seems you do not understand, Ancient. The Monolith, despite being sealed at the moment, the poison from that damned Mistland entered our world and that poison corrupts anything it comes in contact with," says Argenta.

Argenta suddenly stops speaking and for a moment glares at Arno seriously.

"Even the goddess Altea fell into eternal sleep because of that wretched poison and you think that, you a mere creation of the goddess can withstand it?" Argenta asks venomously.

Arno looks aghast at Argenta's harsh reply towards him, and replies at her with indignation in his eyes.

"Of course not! But... but surely as an Ancient, as the ones who can see through the _dreams_ and _visions_ of the goddess, surely there is a way for us to aid you, Dragon."

Argenta sighs once more mumbles under her breath. "Stubborn."

"I heard that," replies Arno in a soft voice.

"And so?"

"Nothing."

The Ancient perhaps saw that he was fighting a battle he cannot win, so he decided a different approach towards Argenta. A more gentle and friendly approach, I think.

"So what is your name, dragon?" asks Arno in a polite voice, repeating his question.

"A name huh? Names are used by mortals to recognize one another right?" replies Argenta, who was apparently curious about the subject, her expressions softens and now wears one that made her look like a little, innocent girl.

"Yes, you are right," replies Arno, he looks pleased with the fact that he was able to strike a conversation with the apparently temperamental dragon.

"That seems useful, very well give me a name," replies Argenta.

Arno looks shocked. Well its not like everyday you suddenly meet a dragon, threatens you then forcing you to name him/ her. Naming someone is like a sort of high privilege, I mean its 'parents' who commonly has the right to name their children.

Certainly, not a stranger.

"Well?" asks Argenta, there was definitely irritation and impatience in her voice.

"If you could give me a moment to think,"

"Hmph. Fine,"

A minute passed.

A few minutes passed.

Another few minutes passed.

'Wow. Arno is sure taking his sweet time huh,' I thought.

Sometime later.

'Well, this is getting boring. Looks like Argenta is getting impatient now.'

"Hey! Are you still going to give me a name or not?" Argenta snaps at Arno.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Oh, I mean your name its Argenta," Arno smiles, looking pleased with himself.

"Argenta," the female dragon repeats the name slowly. "Why Argenta though," she asks.

"Well, its actually the name of a relative of mine who died years ago, but the reason why I really thought about it is because the name 'Argenta' means silver," replies Arno.

"And I am the Silver Dragon," mutters Argenta.

The next thing Argenta did, was something completely caught me off guard, she smiles.

"Its nice to meet you, Argenta the Silver Dragon," greets Arno bowing slightly.

Argenta beams.

"Its also nice to meet you, Arno, leader of the Ancients," replies Argenta smiles.

I can't help myself but smile too.

However, it was not long that I began to wonder why Argenta became cold and distant towards any people she meets and the thought of it brings sorrow to me.

'If she could only be happy forever,'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finally after almost a year, I get to update one of my ongoing stories~

Anyway, Silver Memories will likely last around nine chapters, so please stay tuned. *fingers crossed*

Thanks for reading!~

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


	3. Memory 3: Tragic Fate of Heroes

**Memory** **[3]** Tragic Fate Of Heroes

* * *

Lady Karacule once told me that the fate of 'heroes' are always tragic.

I did not understand what she meant by then, as I was still young but I knew she was not lying, as I can clearly see in her eyes her pain, her regrets, and her broken spirit.

Lady Karacule was someone who I always admired, even as a child.

Heck, every magic-user in Lagendia idolizes her.

She was one of the legendary Six Heroes, the sorceress who along with her companions (Argenta was _apparently_ one of them too) successfully slayed the dreaded Black Dragon with her outstanding prowess in harnessing the power of magic, eventually leading the Fairy Star Magic Institute after the Dragon Raid, mentored numerous sorceresses and under her wing, all of them gained the titles 'Master Sorceress' in their own right.

But she is now gone.

 _'Like Argenta...'_ I thought.

I begin to wallow in despair. They're all annoying. They all leave me. Geraint, Argenta, Lady Karacule and even Iona they're _gone._ They're gone after trying _so hard_ to protect this _wretched_ world that they all came to love. But I reminded myself, that I must not give up. It would be a disgrace to them if I give up, though the idea itself seems to be really _tempting_.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

I begin to calm down and I eventually realized that the Monolith had trapped me in the past and was replaying some of the Silver Dragon's memories. Argenta already mentioned this to me once, that random illusions of the past suddenly appears out of nowhere in the Monolith and most of those illusions are her memories, since most of her powers are used to sustain the Seal Stone, a magical artifact that seals the gates of the Monolith. I never get to experience that until now.

Argenta would always ask me if I get to experience something _weird,_ while I venture in the Monolith and now I realized that _weird_ thing she was referring, is about her memories suddenly replaying themselves on Monolith. She doesn't want anyone to have a glimpse of those memories of hers. Maybe it was the reason that she always feels relieved whenever I answer her "No, I haven't experienced anything weird,"

It made me realize something though, I did not know much about her. Even if I consider her as my friend.

I anxiously watch as Argenta's past continues to unfold in front of me.

"What on the earth have you've done, Arno! Even if it's you, this is way going too far!"

The scenery changed to that of the Praying Heart's Innermost Sanctum, where the very gates of 'Monolith' stood and the 'gate', which has been always _sealed_ was _open_ e _d._

I feel my heart as it begins to pound. I was already aware that this was just an illusion, only a fragment of Argenta's past memories, but to think that the Monolith was already opened once strike fear into my very being.

"Argenta, please let me explain! I-" Arno seems to try his best in explaining himself to her, but it seems that the Silver Dragon is too angry to hear his reasons.

"I just realized how despicabl _e_ you Ancients are. You claim to be the goddess' chosen people and yet you treat the elves and humans like they were nothing but trash. I am a fool to let my guard down at you. If you really loved the darkness so much then why just you don't go to that damned Mistland, nothing is stopping you now as the gates are wide open!" Argenta angrily points the open gates of Monolith as she continued to open her mouth, word after word spilled as she speaks, each word spoken was filled with hatred and disappointment.

Arno stops trying to reason out to Argenta, he just stood there, realizing that the Silver Dragon was right.

He was despicable.

No, they _were_ utterly despicable.

"Silver Dragon, we will atone for our sin. We will close the Monolith," Arno replies, his voice was full of resolve.

Argenta's angered expression suddenly morphs into a serious one.

"We will create a 'Seal Stone' that will bar the Monolith itself,"

Argenta did not answer for a moment, but when she answers, her voice was full of disappointment.

"Arno..." Argenta slowly says. "What you're saying is impossible- pointless even."

"We can _do_ it Silver Dragon," Arno replies with resolve in his eyes.

"You don't understand can you Arno! How are supposed to create a Seal Stone so powerful that you could actually craft it on time before Lagendia crumbles into nothingness! Do you actually think you or all the Ancients combined powers are enough to seal the Monolith! Hah, don't give me false hope Arno," mocks Argenta.

"We will do it."

Arno replies, refusing Argenta's dismissing remarks towards him and his attempt at sealing the Monolith once again.

"There will be no need for that. I will do it myself." replies Argenta dismissively.

"But how?" Arno asks, he is apparently curious on what course of action the Dragon will take.

"Simple, I will just use my 'Jewel' to seal up the Monolith..." Argenta replies.

Arno's face suddenly morphs into utter disbelief and horror as he realizes the consequences of Argenta's plan.

"But that would mean you'll be sacrificing yourself! Your own 'Jewel' will melt and the Silver Dragon's existence will be completely extinguished from Lagendia!" He exclaims.

"Yes... but protecting this world is my duty, my _life_... it would be all meaningless if I falter and let Lagendia crumble into nothingness just because I cling to my own life," The silver haired woman sadly replies but with conviction.

"Argenta! You don't need to burden yourself for the consequences of our mistakes!" The old Ancient reasons out.

"Too late for that Arno, the burden has already been passed to me,"

"Don't worry, I'll be what humans call a 'hero' after this," Argenta states, smiling at the old Ancient as she suddenly vanishes into the air.

Arno was left visibly shaken.

"But heroes always have bitter ends and all who have called as such are all dead, is this is what you truly wish for Argenta?" he whispers silently in the air.

Then the memories faded into nothingness and I was left...

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:**

So this story actually told from the point of view (POV) of the Sorceress in Dragon Nest. In the main quest storyline she is known as **'Angelica'**.

Just saying this though. Hope to see ya once again~

 **Ryuu von Einzbern**


End file.
